Counting Curses
by XxSoulStealerxX
Summary: SanMir AyaKog RinSes My best friend and I live in one of those small towns. You know the quite ones that keep to themselves and everyone thinks nothing ever goes wrong. We also have one of those spooky old houses. You know it’s like an old Victorian mansi
1. Default Chapter

Counting Curses

Ch1: Halloween Homicides

Sango's PoV

My best friend and I live in one of those small towns. You know the quite ones that keep to themselves and everyone thinks nothing ever goes wrong. We also have one of those spooky old houses. You know it's like an old Victorian mansion surrounded by a frightful almost demonic aura.

Our town is one that could have come directly out of a horror movie. Every Halloween around 6 people. 3 girl and 3 guys disappear. Some people think they just left to find a better, bigger city. But Aya and I know better.

The house calls to them it's aura drawing them to it untill the can resist no more. You can't stop it. If you try they starve themselves. They scream out. It seems more humane to just let them go. But this year a band is coming.

A band called Desolation. And their selecting three girls to come with them into the house on Halloween. To see if the tales are really true. So do you belive in curses?

Maybe you do and maybe you don't but you'll find out. Curses are real/

XOXOXOXXO

Such a short prolouge. But review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. The Gift of a Curse

Counting Curses

Dis: Watashi wa Inu-Yasha no desu

Ch2: The Gift of a Curse

**Anime-diva-40**: gasp! my first reviewer thanks so much! I am deleting This Thing Called Destiny but it shall be redone and called Going Under! So I hope you like that as well as this!

**Sangi:** Aw thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Reall-Goodchild: **I'm glad you like it! I guess doesn't like you right now haha. Well enjoy the chappie!

Ayame's PoV

I was on my way over to Sango's when I saw a guy with dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a head band and had these awesome icy blue eyes. He saw me and gave me a one-fanged smirk.

He's a wolf demon too couldn't get any better! He walked over towards me so I smiled back. He put an arm around me and in my ear whispered. "How would you like a gift of a curse." He whispered.

I jumped slightly. "What?" I asked. He moved his arm and laughed. "I'm Koga Ookami." He said. "I play guitar in Desolation." He continued. "Okay I feel dumb. I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" I'm having a conversation with a rock star and not freaking out how cool was that?

"I take you didn't hear about the contest." He said as he steered me into the ice cream parlor. "No what is it?" I asked eagerly. He laughed. "Okay our manager heard about your disappearances and the homicides." He explained. I nodded. "What kind?" he asked. "Huh?" what did he say? "Of ice cream!" he laughed. I laughed. "Oh Cookie dough please." I said.

He ordered to cookie dough ice creams and paid. "So Miroku, Sesshomaru, and I are all staying in the mansion that night. We get to pick three lovely ladies to accompany us. It's like a gift with a curse get it?" he asked as he handed me a cone.

I nodded. "I think so." I said with a laugh. "Oh I'm Ayame by the way." I said with a smile. "Well Ayame" he smirked. "Want to go get cursed with me?" I grinned. "I'll get cursed with you anytime." He laughed. "Good. Meet me at the house at noon on the 30th. Bring some stuff cuz we'll come out on the first." He explained. I nodded. "See you there!" he said and left.

XX

Sango walked down the street. "Ayame?" she called. "She should have been here by now." She muttered. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley. "Hey!" she shouted.

"Wanna curse me?" the violet eyed man said with a smile. Sango was thoroughly offended. "If that's supposed to be a pick up line-" The man laughed. "I thought you knew who I was." He said as if it were an apology. Sango crossed her arms. "Should I know you?" she asked testily.

He grinned. "My dear lady I am Miroku Houshi." He said. A smile crept over her face. "Ah yes the oh so perverted member of Desolation." She said smirking. Miroku threw his hands in the air in frustration. "It's the hand damn it! It's cursed! Cursed I say!" he shouted.

Sango cracked up. "That's the _lamest_ excuse." She exclaimed. "Speaking of curses have you heard about the Gift of a Curse contest?" he asked. Sango nodded. "Yeah but I don't know how to enter." She admitted.

He grinned in response. "You don't enter." He said. She cocked her head to the side. "I don't get it." "Me and the guys each get to pick a girl from the town to go with us. So my lady will you do me the honor?" he asked.

Sango grinned and punched her fist in the air. "Hell yeah!" She exclaimed. "Cool." Miroku said and then explained the whole deal about when to go and bring stuff.

XX

Ayame flopped down on her bed and grabbed her phone. She had just gotten back from Sango's but decided to call anyway. "Hey" she said as her friend picked up. They went into a lengthy chat about what to pack and how everything is going to be awesome. Even though they were best friends they kept one _teensy_ little detail to themselves. They though the guys were SEX-XY.

You know what I mean that one guy you just CAN NOT take your eyes off. Everything about him seems perfect. His eyes, his hair, and the way he smiles. Hell you don't even have to have met the guy to know this feeling. He can be a movie star, or a signer, or a model, or even a character from an anime. ((Rae Lmao))

"Well I'll see you at work." Sango said as they got off the phone.

XX

Ayame woke up grinning. "Tomorrow!" she squealed as she looked in the mirror. She instantly cringed. "Ew bed head." Someone in her doorway started laughing. Ayame turned to see Shippo.

"Shippo what are you doing here?" she asked in amazement. The kitsune bounced onto her bed. "Kaede dropped me off so she could gather herbs and your grandpa told me to come up!" the small fox said cheerfully.

Ayame ruffled his hair. "She could have dropped you by Sango and Kohaku." She pointed out. Shippo shook his head grinning. "I wanted to come here!" he replied with a smile.

Ayame sighed. "Alright at least let me change." She said. Shippo nodded and went into the hall.

XX

Ayame headed to the same ice cream parlor she and Kouga were at yesterday. She went into the back and changed into her uniform. "Hey Sango." She said as she came out. Sango grinned. "Tomorrow will be awesome!" she exclaimed.

Ayame nodded in agreement. "I wonder who Sesshomaru chose." She wondered aloud. Sango shrugged. "Dunno obviously not one of our friends though." She said. Ayame nodded.

"Question." She said as she twirled her fiery red hair. "Go for it." Sango replied as she leaned against the counter in boredom. "Does anyone even buy ice cream at 10am?" she asked as she looked at the containers in front of her. Sango put on a thoughtfully look.

"Besides you no probably not." She said nodding. "Thought so." Ayame said as she nodded.

X

Ayame lugged her bag down the stairs. "Bye Gramps!" she called. "Good-Bye." He replied. Sango impatiently honked the horn on her jeep. "I'm right here shut up!" Ayame responded as she threw her bag in the back next to Sango's.

Sango grinned and pushed her sunglasses back into her hair. "All set?" she asked. "Totally!" Ayame replied smiling. "All right then let's blow this place!" she exclaimed as she started the car.

When they arrived the house was surrounded by a huge mob. Koga and Miroku stepped out by the car and helped them through the crowd. They saw Sesshomaru with a familiar looking girl. "Oh that's whats her name." Ayame said snapping her fingers in thought. "It's Rin I think." Sango muttered.

Koga and Miroku turned to face the crowd. "Well guys what do you think? You ready to see if curses are real?" Koga shouted. The crowd cheered. Miroku laughed. "We're going to bring in some cameras so you'll be able to see some of what happens in this place!" he said holding up a digital camera before handing it over to Sango.

"And don't forget our three lovely companions." Sesshomaru added. Sango, Ayame and Rin all waved. "Well it's noon! See you guys later!" Koga said checking his watch and then the 6 entered the mansion.

Rin looked around. "This place is creepy!" she exclaimed as she clung on to Sesshomaru. Ayame looked at the camera Koga had handed her. "Let's split up and explore." Sesshomaru said. "We'll all meet back here at 12:30" Miroku said. Sango nodded and grabbed the camera.

X

"Well here we go." Ayame said as she flipped it on and faced it towards herself. "Hey guys Ayame here. We're all just exploring now. I doubt many of you have seen the inside of this place." She said as she took the camera around the kitchen. "I doubt many of them wanted to." Koga said with a smile as he flashed the camera a peace sign.

X

Sango flipped on the camera as the entered a bedroom. "Sango and Miroku here. Just getting a glance at what this place actually looks like." She explained as she panned out around the room. Miroku flopped down on the bed. "If you ask me it looks like they needed a decorator." He said wrinkling his nose as he glanced around. "Or a maid" Sango added.

X

Rin held onto the camera shakily as they looked around the living room. She flipped it on. "H-hey its Rin and Sesshomaru. We're looking around the place now. It's so scary here! Just looking at this place is enough to believe the curse is real!" she exclaimed as she turned the camera to scan the living room. "It's not that scary Rin." Sesshomaru said.

X

After a bit of exploring they all met back in the entrance cameras off. "Why don't we check out the basement?" Sango proposed. Rin who was much calmer by now nodded. "Sure." She agreed. "Sounds good." Ayame said. "Guys?" Sango asked looking at them. They nodded. "Cool lets go!" Ayame said as she made her way to the kitchen since it led to the basement.

Ayame tried the light switch but it didn't work. She heard a crash behind her. Everyone looked behind them to see Miroku looking at a now broken camera. "Smart one." Sango said looking at the remains of the camera.

Miroku put it up on the counter. "Oh well." He shrugged. Ayame turned around and flipped on her camera light so they could see. She jumped back and dropped the camera which fell down the stairs.

"Two cameras down." Kouga said. Rin looked at Ayame who was stepping backwards her eyes locked on the basement door. "Ayame whats wrong?" she asked nervously.

"I-I saw someone down there." She stuttered. Rin drew back against Sesshomaru. Sango put her hands on her hips. "Real funny Aya." She said knowing her friend was trying to trick them.

"Come on Ayame let's go see whats down there." Koga said nudging her slightly. Ayame shook her head. "No I'm serious! I saw someone!" she insisted. "Well wouldn't it be wiser to check that way we at least can call someone if there is a murderer?" Sesshomaru said bluntly.

Miroku nodded. "He's right Ayame." Ayame bit her lip still unsure. Sango brushed past Ayame and flipped the camera light on. "I'm going." She said as she started down the stairs. Miroku followed after then Sesshomaru and Rin. Koga stepped onto the first step.

"Your not going to stay here _alone_ are you Ayame?" he asked. Ayame glanced around. "No way." She muttered and ran over to cling onto Koga's arm.

XOXOXOX

I'm evil aren't I? Well it's somewhat of a cliffie. I hope you all like ti so far. I'm nto sure how "horrific" it shall be but I shall try my best.

Keep checking to see what happens in **The Basment of Doom!**

Xx Blair xX


	3. The Basement of Doom

Counting Curses

**Dis: My allergies are acting up don't mess with me.**

**A/N: I'm brilliant I sprained my finger rolling up a hose today.**

Ch3: **The Basement of Doom!**

_**IMPORTANT! No matter what appears to happen I will NOT kill off Ayame, Koga, Miroku, Sango, Rin, or Sesshomaru. Okay? Okay.**_

"_I-I saw someone down there." She stuttered. Rin drew back against Sesshomaru. Sango put her hands on her hips. "Real funny Aya." She said knowing her friend was trying to trick them. _

"_Come on Ayame let's go see whats down there." Koga said nudging her slightly. Ayame shook her head. "No I'm serious! I saw someone!" she insisted. "Well wouldn't it be wiser to check that way we at least can call someone if there is a murderer?" Sesshomaru said bluntly._

_Miroku nodded. "He's right Ayame." Ayame bit her lip still unsure. Sango brushed past Ayame and flipped the camera light on. "I'm going." She said as she started down the stairs. Miroku followed after then Sesshomaru and Rin. Koga stepped onto the first step._

"_Your not going to stay here **alone** are you Ayame?" he asked. Ayame glanced around. "No way." She muttered and ran over to cling onto Koga's arm._

XX

Ayame stood on the bottom stair nervously biting her finger nails. Sango came and wrenched Ayame's hand away from her mouth. "Don't start biting your nails again Ayame." She said. Ayame gave her the most pathetic look ever seen.

Sango shook her head and walked away. Koga walked over. "Come on. Even Rin's down here and she's as scared as you." Koga said. Ayame glanced over at Rin and Sesshomaru. Koga took her hand. "Please?" he asked.

Ayame smiled weakly and let him pull her down into the basement. "Hey look at this!" Sango called. Everyone headed over. "What is it?" Rin asked nervously. Miroku knocked on the wall. "It's hollow I think it's some sort of passage." He explained.

Koga cleared everyone out of the way so he could attempt to knock it down. He ran at it at full speed. "Fuck" he muttered as he slammed against the brick wall and it didn't give way. They all started laughing. Koga growled. "Sorry." Ayame said.

Sesshomaru looked at the wall. "There's no key hole." He said. Rin's face lit up. "Oh I've got it! You know in the horror movies there's always a book or a candle and if you pull it or press on it the wall opens!" she explained brightly.

Everyone stared at her blankly. "Rin this is a house not just some cartoon." Miroku said with an apologetic smile. Koga and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "She's probably right you guys." Ayame insisted. "There's not even a chance." Koga said shaking his head.

Sango walked to the wall near them and pulled down on the candle bracket. The wall instantly slid open. "Men" all of the girls muttered shaking their heads. The three guys gaped openly. "How did that-" "But-" "Whoa" we're the guys responses.

Sango peered down the tunnel. "Well who wants to go down the dark creepy tunnel first?" she asked. Ayame shook her head. "No way." Rin said. "I'll go." Koga shrugged. He grabbed his camcorder and flipped on the light.

He shined the light down the passage. The beam only extended a few inches. Ayame and Rin jumped at a creaking noise in the distance. "It was just cuz Koga stepped forward." Miroku said. "It was further away than that." Sango said in a bored tone. "They aren't stupid Miroku." Sesshomaru said.

"Then what was it genius?" Miroku retorted. "Will you guys shut it for a minute?" Koga said glaring over his shoulder. Hesitantly he took a step forward. He stopped for a moment to listen. He oculd hear what sounded like running water. He motioned for them to follow him.

"Looks like we're in a sewer." Sango said softly. Sesshomaru kneeled down at a water grate as Koga shined the light over. "A sewer that runs red." He replied. "What?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru pointed at the grate.

They leaned over to see the water was run red. "I-Is it blood?" Rin asked. "I doubt it's food coloring." Koga replied. "L-let's get out of here." Ayame said backing up. "Come on Ayame." Sango said tugging her forward.

"It's probably just a trick of our manager." Sesshomaru told them. "Do you think Kagura would do that?" Miroku asked. Koga looked at him deeply. "It's Kagura we're talking about. She'd do anything." He said. "I thought your manager was Kanna." Rin said. Sesshomaru nodded. "Kagura doesn't do anything public for some reason. She likes to stay in the shadows." He explained,

"Keep moving." Sango said shoving everyone forwards as she started walking. They walked for a few minutes in silence. Sesshomaru, who was in front, stopped. "What?" Ayame asked. "Dead end." Miroku pointed out. "Different choice of words if you don't mind." Rin said looking around.

Ayame heard a shuffling noise and spun around. "W-Where's Koga?" she asked. Everyone looked around. "He probably went back to the entrance." Sango said. "I'm going to check." She said. "I'll go with you." Rin offered. Ayame shook her head.

"I'm fine just stay with the others. I'll come back." She promised and headed down the tunnel. "Koga?" she asked softly. She heard a shuffling in the distance. "It's just a rat or something." She told herself.

"Koga are you here?" she asked again. The shuffling grew closer. With a squeak Ayame ran at top speed back to the others. "Aya whats wrong?" Sango asked turning around. "S-s-s-" she tried to catch her breath and explain. "Strawberries?" Rin asked. ((So stolen from Fruits Basket lmao Rae))

"Somethings out there!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked sharply. Ayame nodded. "What about Koga?" Miroku asked. Ayame shook her head. "N-No answer." She replied.

X

"Ayame? Guys?" the icy eyed ((I originally wrote **icy haired** O.o)) wolf looked around. "This isn't funny!" he called. "No but it's familiar." The soft voice of a woman replied. Koga jerked to the side. "W-who's there?" Koga demanded. "We used to sit in the old abandoned house and draw pictures. We'd sit there for hours and talk." The voice continued.

Koga's eyes went wide. "Kagura?" he hissed. "You finally remember me when you have no where else to turn. That's how it always is now isn't it Koga?" asked the voice. Koga followed the sound.

He could see a dim light in the distance his cell phone suddenly started ringing. He picked it up instantly. "Hello?" he asked. "Koga? Koga it's Inu-Yasha." The voice said. "Well what do you want?" he asked. "Dude it's about Kagura." Inu-Yasha replied his voice sounded off. "Inu-Yasha what about Kagura?"

X

"Ayame theres nothing." Sango said as she shined the light from her camera around. "Listen I swear something is up." Ayame replied. Miroku's voice carried over from the other side of the basement. "You guys should come here." he said. Miroku was holding up something.

Sesshomaru snatched it out of his hand. "It's Koga's head band." He remarked handing it back. Rin gasped audibly. "S-Sesshomaru-Sama your hand! It's drenched in blood!" Miroku glanced down at the headband before dropping it. "This isn't good." Miroku said softly.

"Isn't good! Isn't good! It's his blood dammit! We have have to call someone! We HAVE to leave!" Ayame shouted as her mind reeled. Rin took a nervous step back at the outburst. Sango however stepped in frotn of Ayame.

"Ayame stop being a bitch." She said in a cool voice. "Shut the hell up." Ayame retorted as she continued to fume. Sango grasped Ayame's shoulders firmly. "Just because you have bi-polar issues doesn't give you the right to go bit the heads off of your fuckin friends do you understand me?" Sango demanded.

Ayame took a deep breath and hung her head. "I'm sorry." She said softly. Sango hugged her lightly. "That's what best friends are for." She replied. "Why don't we split up and find him?" Sesshoamru suggested.

"We don't have pairs anymore Sesshomaru-sama." Rin pointed out. Ayame shook her head. "Honestly I'd rather be alone right now." She admitted. "You can just come with us Ayame." Miroku offered. Ayame shook her head smiling slightly. "No thanks." She said as she turned to explore the basement.

XX

Rin grabbed her camera. "You like that thing don't you?" Seshomaru asked. Rin looked up at him and smiled. "It gives me comfort knowing that if we die people will at least know the curse is real." She explained. "Rin you have a very odd out look." Sesshomaru replied.

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "I guess when you grow up alone you see things differently." She said. His eyes met hers. "What do you mean alose?" he asked. Rin was supried to see that his usally indiferent eyes were stirring with some unknown emotion.

She smiled sadly looking down. "My parents died when I was very young. They say I almost died as well. I lost a lot of memories since then. Just growing older and that. But I still live in our old house." She admitted.

"It makes you keep going being where you lived with them right?" Sesshomaru asked softly. Rin looked up and nodded. "How did you-" he smiled a sad sort of smile "My mother died giving birth and my father died when I was 12. I still live there with Inu-Yasha." He explained.

XX

Sango looked down a hallway. "Do you think he's okay?" she asked Miroku. "he sure as hell better be!" Miroku exlcaimed. Sango looked at him oddly. "I didn't know you two were so close." She said quietly glancing into a room. "We've all been best friends our whole life." Miroku admitted. "Kind of like me and Ayame." Sango smiled.

Miroku smiled. "Yeah Koga's been there through a lot of stuff for me." He said. Sango nodded. "Ayame was there through some ruff times."

Miroku nodded. "Do you think it's real?" he asked softly. Sango shot him a questioning glance. "Do I think whats real?" she asked. "The curse." Mirolu replied. Sango thought for a moment. "I don't really know. I think it's possible." She said shrugging.

Miroku nodded.

XXXX

It's short I know but it may be awhile before I update again so ya.


End file.
